


HUN'S EFFECT

by leowiththecat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Slytherin Oh Sehun, gryffindor kai, quidditch player kai, veela sehun
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowiththecat/pseuds/leowiththecat
Summary: Sehun ne  olursa olsun en yakın arkadaşı Kim Jongin'in, Gryffindorların yıldız öğrencisinin, kalbini kazanmak zorundaydı.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 2





	HUN'S EFFECT

Sehun çevresindekilere gözlerini devirerek koridorda ilerlemeye devam etti. Bir an önce ortak salona ulaşmak ve şöminenin başında dinlenmek istiyordu. Bir grup aptalın hayran hayran peşinde dolaşmasından sıkılmıştı. Evet, yarı Veela olduğu için büyüsünün bir parçası olarak herkesi kendine hayran bırakıyordu ama bu hayranlığın sahte olduğunu biliyordu. Hogwarts’daki kimse onu kişiliği için sevmiyordu, hepsi yüzüne aşıktı. Eh, haksız da sayılmazlardı. Oh Sehun dış güzelliğinin ardında, ne yapacağı belli olmayan burnu havada bir manyaktı ve üstüne üstlük Slytherin’di. Zaten tek başına bu özellik okulun yarısından fazlasının ondan uzak durması için bir sebepti. Slytherin’leri kendileri dışında kimse sevmezdi. Soğuktular, çoğu soylu aileden geldiği için burunları havadaydı ve her biri küçük yaşlardan beri lanetler ezberleyerek okula geliyordu. Aklı başında bir insan evladı bu güzel yılanlardan korkmalıydı zaten.

Oh ailesine mensup olduğu için, Seçmen Şapka’ya ne kadar yalvarsa da Slytherin’e seçilmişti. Ailesi büyü dünyasında oldukça etkiliydi ve son nesle kadar da safkan gelmişlerdi. Ailelerindeki ilk melez Sehun’du. Babası ailesinin kurallarına karşı çıkarak bir Veela’ya aşık olup ondan çocuk yapmıştı. Melez Sehun Slytherin’e seçilerek okulda büyük bir dikkat çekmişti. Voldemort ve Snape’den sonra binaya seçilen az sayıda melezden biriydi.

Fakat Sehun binasındaki aptallardan farklıydı. Dikkatleri üzerine çekmek istemiyordu. seçmen şapkaya Hufflepuff’a seçilmek için yalvarmıştı. Çocukluğunu yalnız geçirdiğinden, arkadaş edinmek için yanıp tutuşuyordu. Tembel olduğu için okula gelirken lanet falan da ezberlememişti. Yapabildiği tek büyü babasına çok özendiği için Patronus’tu; patronusu kocaman, şişko bir kediydi. Bu büyüyü çocukken yapabilecek kadar güçlü olsa da üzerine düşmediği için kimse ne kadar yetenekli olduğunun farkında değildi.

Ah, Sehun’un güzel yüzünden, tembelliğinden, binasından ve ailesinden başka bir sorunu daha vardı. Duyguları ne kadar kuvvetli olsa da, içi yanıp tutuşsa da duygularını asla yüzüne yansıtamıyordu. Meleksi yüzündeki ince dudaklarının bir kez olsun yukarı kıvrıldığı görülmemişti. Gözlerinde can yoktu. kaşları sadece çatılıyken görülebilirdi. Porselen bir bebek gibiydi. Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma’dan sınıfının en yüksek notunu aldığında bile tek yaptığı hocaya bir baş selamı verip notu yazılı kağıdı çantasına tıkmak olmuştu.

Okul bu yüzden onu zengin, duygusuz bir Slytherin olarak görüyordu. Her ne kadar okulda bir hayran kulübü olsa da kimse onun yanına yaklaşmıyordu. Altıncı senesindeydi ama bir kez bile çıkma teklif eden olmamıştı. Bir sevgilisi bile olmamıştı. Okulda onun insanları lanetlediğine dair söylemler vardı. Bu dedikoduları çıkaranlar da hayranlarından başkaları değildi. sehun’a sahip olmayacaklarını anlayan bir grup manyak başkasının da sahip olmayacağını emin oluyorlardı.

Güzel çocuk iç çekti ve bir yandan yürürken bir yandan da gözlüğünü çıkartabilmek için çantasını karıştırmaya başladı. Leylak renkli gözleri oldukça hassastı ve son zamanlarda gözleri bozulmaya başladığından gözlük takmaya başlamıştı. Harry Potter stili gözlükleri vardı. Bir Slytherin’in bu gözlükleri takması biraz ironik olsa da gözlükçüde içine sinen tek gözlük bu olmuştu.

Kaşlarını çattı ve elini çantasının derinliklerine soktu. Lanet gözlük nereye kaybolmuş olabilirdi ki? Eli gözlüğe sarıldığında içten içe bir zafer kahkahası attı ve-

Yere uçtu.

Biriyle çarpışmıştı. Kendine lanet okudu. Koridorda bir mal gibi yürürken önüne bakmazsa olacağı buydu. Gözlüklerini gözüne geçirdi ve dizlerini silkeledikten sonra kendisi gibi yeri boylayan çocuğa baktı. Nefesi kesilmişti.

Bu kişi okulun altın çocuğu Kim Jongin’di. Ve Sehun’un tam olarak ideal tipiydi.

Kibar, sevimli ve oldukça yakışıklıydı. Quidditch oynarken güneşin altında parıldayan altın rengi teni, uzun boyu ve iç ısıtan gülümsemesiyle okuldaki herkesin favorisiydi. Ve bir Gryffindor’du.

Yani Sehun’un tam olarak zıttıydı.

Kendi hatası olduğundan yerdeki çocuğa elini uzattı. Jongin minnettar bir gülümsemeyle elini tutmuş ve kendini yukarı çekmişti. Sehun, diğeri doğrulunca elini hemen geri çekti. Utanmıştı.

Jongin utanarak yere bakan çocuğun omzunu sıvazladı. Elindeki snitchi yakalamaya çalışırken okulun güzelliğine çarpmıştı. Tam bir aptaldı.

“Hey, kusura bakma. Önüme bakmıyordum, seni göremedim.”

Sehun anladığını belirtircesine başını salladı ve arkasını döndü. Bu kadar rezil olduktan sonra gitmeye hazırdı. Fakat koluna sarılan sıcacık bir elle durduruldu.

“Bir dakika, bence senin de benden özür dilemen gerekli.”

Jongin kavga çıkarmak istemiyordu ama söz konusu bir Slytherin’se Gryffindor olarak ona dersini vermeliydi. İki binanın arasında anlamsız bir gerginlik vardı ve Jongin de Gryffindor Quidditch takım kaptanı olduğundan oldukça rekabetçiydi. Ayrıca tek hatalı olan kendisi olamazdı. Evet, koridorun ortasında Snitch yakalamaya çalışmak gibi bir aptallık yapmıştı ama bu Sehun’un onu nasıl görmediğini açıklamazdı. O da bir hata yapmış olmalıydı.

Sehun Jongin’e döndü. Yanakları kıpkırmızıydı ve elleriyle oynuyordu. Yüzünde herhangi bir duygu olmasa da neler hissettiği kolayca anlaşılabiliyordu, Sehun utanıyordu. Evet, Sehun utanıyordu, hem de çok utanıyordu. Jongin’in onun yanaklarına bakarken kendisi de kızarmadan edemedi. Ne yani, buzlar prensi Oh Sehun’u utandırmak bu kadar kolay mıydı?

“Ö-özür dilerim. Gözlüğümü- gözlüğümü takmadığım için seni göremedim. Çantamda onu arıyordum.”

Jongin diğerinin özrü karşısında gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Bu kadar kolay olacağını düşünmemişti. İşlerin düelloya kadar gidebileceğini düşünürken Sehun hatasını kabul ederek özür dilemişti. Ve bunu da oldukça tatlı bir şekilde yapmıştı. Bir yandan cübbesinin koluyla oynuyor, bir yandan da gözlerini Jongin’in yoğun bakışlarından kaçırıyordu.

Oh Sehun çok tatlıydı ve Jongin kalbinin öncekinden çok daha farklı bir şekilde çarpmaya başladığını hissedebiliyordu. İlk kez konuşmuş olmalarına rağmen Jongin Sehun’un soğuk değil utangaç olduğunu, tamamen yanlış anlaşıldığını anlamıştı. Ve onun gibi tatlı birini korumak için de her şeyi yapabilirdi. Bir Slytherin’le arkadaş olmak da dahil.

Jongin gülümsedi ve Sehun’un omzuna kolunu atarak onu kendine çekti.

“Pekala, özrün kabul edildi. Şimdi gel de birlikte iksir ödevini tamamlayalım. Slytherin olduğundan senin iksirin iyidir. Karşılık olarak ben de sana büyü tarihinde yardım ederim. Anlaştık mı?”

Sehun neler olduğunu anlamasa da başıyla onayladı ve Jongin’in kendini sürüklemesine izin verdi. Onun sıcacık kolunun altında kendini garip bir şekilde güvende hissediyordu. İlk kez konuştuğu birinin yanında nasıl bu kadar rahat olduğuna dair herhangi bir fikri yoktu ama halinden memnundu.

Belki de kendi güzellik büyüsü gibi Jongin’in de özel bir cana yakınlık büyüsü vardı.

Slytherinli çocuk, Jongin’in kolunun altındayken kendi kendine gülümsedi. Kimse bu gülümsemeyi daha önce görmemişti. Bir yandan onu kütüphaneye sürükleyen bir yandan da anlamsız konular hakkında konuşan Jongin de dahil olmak üzere kimse bu özel gülümsemeyi görememişti.

*

Sehun yorgunlukla burnunun kemerini ovaladı ve bıkmış bir surat ifadesiyle Jongin’e baktı. Sınavlar yaklaşıyordu fakat aptal Gryffindor Sehun’un dikkatini dağıtmaktan başka bir şey yapmıyor, kütüphanede ders çalışmaları gerekirken Jongin elindeki altın snitchle oynuyor ve ara sıra kendi hayranlarına göz alıcı bir gülümseme atarak Sehun’u daha da sinir ediyordu.

“Kim Jongin, eğer ders çalışmayacaksak zindanlara gideceğim ve sınavlara kadar da bir daha asla yanında takılmayacağım!”

Yüksek sesi yüzünden birkaç genç onlara dönse de çoğunluk bu görüntüye alıştığından umursamadan ders çalışmaya devam etmişti. Sehun ve Jongin birkaç hafta içinde beklenmedik bir şekilde yakınlaşmıştılar. Sehun başta utançtan konuşamıyor olsa da Jongin’in ne kadar sıcakkanlı olduğunu fark edince kendini ona açmıştı. İyi anlaşıyorlardı, Jongin Sehun’un gizli bir komedyen olduğunu fark etmişti. Sehun en zaman fark etmeden komik bir şey söylese Jongin o ünlü kahkahasıyla her yeri inletiyordu.

Jongin tatlı arkadaşının sızlanmasıyla iç çekti ve elindeki snitchi bırakıp sandalyesinde döndü ve Sehun’la yüz yüze gelecek şekilde oturdu. Bir kolunu masaya dayamış ve yanağını da eline yaslamıştı. Sehun yanaklarının kızarıklığını saklamaya çalışarak başını eğdi. Jongin fazla yakışıklıydı ve Sehun hala onun yüzüne baktığında kızaran yanaklarına bir çare bulamamıştı. Duygularını ele veren tek zayıf noktası yanaklarıydı ve bazen onlardan kurtulmak istiyordu.

Jongin gülümsedi ve Sehun’un kızaran yanağını hafifçe sıktı ve onun şoka giren surat ifadesine bakarak bir kahkaha attı. İçten içe Sehun’un kendisine böyle tepkiler vermesi midesine taklalar attırıyordu ama rezil olmamak adına duygularını asla dışarı yansıtmıyordu. Sehun’la arkadaş olmayı başarmış olsa bile güzel veela hala okulun soğuk prensiydi. Hiç kimsenin çıkma teklifini kabul etmemiş, hatta kendisine yaklaşmalarına bile izin vermemişti.

Sehun kaşlarını çattı ve Jongin’in elini ittirdi. Onun kendisiyle böyle dalga geçmesinden nefret ediyordu.

“Jongin sesini kes yoksa seni Madam Pince’e şi-“

Sehun’un sözleri cırtlak sesli bir kız tarafından bölündü. Pekala, sesi Sehun’a cırtlak gelmişti. Lafının bölünmesinden nefret ettiği içindi belki de.

“Kai sunbae, lütfen bu gece benimle astronomi kulesinde buluş. Sana söylemem gereken çok önemli bir şey var.”

Jongin’in ismi Quidditch üniformasına sığmadığından Kai ismini kullanmayı tercih ediyordu ve bu isimle ünlüydü. Sadece arkadaşları, daha doğrusu Sehun, ona bu isimle hitap ediyordu.

Jongin yanıt veremeden kız çekip gitti. Anlaşılan onu ekmemek için gece kuleye çıkmak zorunda kalacaktı. Ne boş iş ama.

Sehun sinirle soludu. Aptal bir cadı ne hakla ders çalışma ritüellerini bölebilirdi? Zaten Quidditch antrenmanları yüzünden Jongin’le görüşebileceği tek zaman dilimi ders çalıştıkları bu kısa zamandı. Kimse onların arasına girmeye cüret edemiyorken bu kız da kimdi?

“Bu da kimdi böyle? Hem ders çalışmamızı böldü hem de vaktimizden çaldı. Sanki gece sana ne soracağını anlamadık! Belli ki çıkma teklif edecek.”

Sehun somurttu. Jongin’in onun huysuzluğuyla dalga geçmesini ya da kızı reddedeceğini söylemesini bekliyordu ama beklediği olmadı. Jongin ciddi bir surat ifadesiyle konuştu.

“Kız kötü bir şey yapmadı ki. Hem zaten ders çalıştığımız da yoktu.”

Sehun bir süre sessiz kaldı. Jongin neden bu kadar ciddileşmişti ki? Kızdan hoşlanıyor olabilir miydi?

“Hey, Nini, cidden o kızın teklifini kabul etmeyi mi düşünüyorsun?”

Jongin lakabıyla yumuşasa da ciddi surat ifadesini bozmadı. Sehun’u biraz daha süründürmek istiyordu.

“Kabul etmemem için bir sebep yok. Belki de artık birinin teklifini kabul etme zamanım gelmiştir ha?”

Sehun dudağını ısırdı ve bir hışımla kitaplarını çantasına doldurarak ayağa kalktı.

“Sen tam bir geri zekalısın Kim Jongin!”

Sehun hızlı adımlarla kütüphaneden çıkıp Slytherin zindanlarına ilerlerken Jongin arkasından bakakaldı. Pekala, planı istediği gibi ilerlemiyordu.

*

Sehun yatağında bir kez daha döndü, saat gece yarısını çoktan geçmişti ve ortak salondan gelen diğer Slytheerin erkekleri odayı doldurmaya başladığından ve uykusu da çok hafif olduğundan uyuyamıyordu. Pekala, uyuyamamasının sebebi uykusunun hafif olması falan değildi. jongin’in kızla neler konuştuğunu deliler gibi merak ettiğinden uyuyamamıştı.

Jongin’den çok hoşlanıyordu ama arkadaş olduklarından bir türlü ona bunu söylemenin bir fırsatını bulamamıştı ve şimdi de daha onu elde edemeden kaybetmekten deliler gibi korkuyordu. Jongin o kızın teklifini kabul ederse ne olacaktı? Zaten birlikte geçirdikleri kısıtlı vakitleri o kız yüzünden daha da azalacaktı. Sehun yeniden yalnız kalmak istemiyordu. eski soğuk yaşamına geri dönmek istemiyordu. Jongin’i uzun süredir tanımıyor olabilirdi ama o aptal Gryffindor kalbindeki buzu kolaylıkla eritmeyi başarmıştı.

“Hey, duydun mu? Kim Kai sonunda birinin çıkma teklifini kabul edecek diyorlar. Herkes onu yüzünde bir sırıtışla Gryffindor ortak salonundan çıkarken görmüş. Vay anasını, o bile kız arkadaşı yaptı ben yapamadım.”

Sehun odada duyduğu seslerle yerinde kaskatı kesildi. beklediği felaket başına gelmek üzereydi. Yorganını yumrukları arasına alıp sıktı, gözlerine dolan yaşları dökmemek için kendini zorluyordu. Bütün çabalarına karşı bir damla gözyaşı gözlerinden firar edip yanaklarından süzüldü.

Kararını vermişti. Jongin’i kaybetmemek için her şeyi yapacaktı.

*

Sehun dudağını ısırdı ve elindeki şişeye bir bakış attı, kalın camın ardındaki pembe sıvı masum bir şekilde ışıldıyordu, gücünden ve yaratacağı kaostan habersizdi.

Temkinli bir şekilde, dökmemeye çalışarak şişenin tıpasını açtı. Sevdiği şeylerin kokusu anında havayı doldurmuştu. Yaban çiçekleri, temiz kıyafetler ve… yeni cilalanmış süpürge kokusu? Cila kokusundan pek hoşlanmıyor olsa da Jongin genelde antrenmandan döndükten sonra böyle kokuyordu ve bu koku Sehun’un en sevdiği kokulardan biriydi. Bu, amortentia iksirinin etkisiydi. Bu tehlikeli aşk iksiri, insanlara sevdiği şeyler gibi kokardı.

Hızla masanın üstündeki portakal suyunu aldı ve şişedeki sıvıyı içine boşalttı. Jongin’i elde etmek için tek fırsatı buydu ve bunu kullanacaktı. Yemek masasındaki çay kaşığıyla karışımı karıştırdıktan sonra geriye sadece havada asılı iksir kokusu kalmıştı. Jongin ne içtiğini bile anlayamadan Sehun’a aşık olacaktı.

“Neler karıştırıyorsun bakalım?”

Sehun ensesinde hissettiği nefesle arkasına dönmeye çalıştı fakat beline dolanan kollar ve omzuna yaslanan başla yerinden kımıldayamamıştı. Masadaki herkesin kendilerine baktığına emindi ama kimseyle göz göze gelecek cesareti olmadığından kafası eğikti. Duygularını belli eden tek şey kızarık kulaklarıydı. Jongin yine onu utandırmayı başarmıştı.

“Jongin, çekil üstümden! İnsanlar bakıyor!”

Jongin hafifçe gülerek arkadaşının üzerinden çekildi ve yanındaki sandalyeyi çekip oturdu. Slytherin masasına oturmasına artık herkes alışmıştı. Pek umursayan olduğu söylenemezdi ama yine de Sehun’un ciyaklaması birkaç kişinin dikkatini çekmişti. Sonuçta buz prensi her gün insani tepkiler vermiyordu.

“Hun, bugün çok gerginsin, ne haltlar karıştırdın çabuk söyle.”

Sehun Jongin’in sözleri üzerine yutkundu. Arkadaşı onu gerçekten çok iyi tanıyordu.

“B-bir şey yaptığım falan yok. Sadece sana antrenman öncesinde içmen için enerji iksiri hazırladım.”

Sehun portakal suyunu onu şüpheyle süzen Jongin’e uzattı. Gryffindorlu genç tedirgindi. Sehun’un gerçekten garip bir espri anlayışı vardı ve bunun içine birilerini zehirlemek de dahildi. Ne kadar sevimli ve güzel olursa olsun o da bir Slytherindi sonuçta.

Jongin’in içmekte tereddüt ettiğini gören Sehun iç çekti. En büyük silahını kullanmak zorundaydı. Bunu yapmaktan nefret ediyordu ve gururunu ayaklar altına alacaktı ama Jongin’i kaybetmek istemiyorsa bunu yapmak zorundaydı.

Portakal suyu ve iksir karışımı dolu bardağı bir kenara bıraktı ve Jongin’in elini iki eliyle tutarak göğsüne çekti. Bir anlığına başını eğip kendini rolüne hazırladıktan sonra başını kaldırdı. Jongin karşısındaki güzellik sebebiyle nefesini tutarak donakalmıştı.

Sehun bakışlarını olabildiğince masumlaştırmış, hafif dolu gözleriyle Jongin’e bakıyordu, dudağı hafifçe ısırılmaktan kızarmıştı ve sabah saçlarını taramaya üşendiğinden büyüyle platin rengine çevirdiği saçları dağınıktı. Aşırı şirin, Jongin için tek lokmada yutulacak kadar leziz görünüyordu.

Sehun konuşmaya başlarken Jongin yutkundu. Kendisine böyle bakan bir Sehun için adam bile öldürürdü. Pekala, öldürmese de ağır bir şekilde yaralayabilirdi. Tamam, en azından kavga çıkartırdı.

“Nini, senin için özenle hazırladığım iksiri içmeyecek misin? Kalbimi kırıyorsun ama.”

Jongin iç çekti. Sehun’un kalbini kırmaktansa bütün Slytherin’ler tarafından lanetlenmeyi yeğlerdi ki eğer böyle bir şey olursa Slytherin’ler binalarının en güzel çocuğunun kalbini kıran adamı astronomi kulesinden aşağı sallandırabilirlerdi bile.

Jongin bardağı eline aldı ve içmeden hafifçe kokladı. Portakal suyu olmasına rağmen bal, vanilya ve biraz da lavanta kokuyordu. Yani Sehun’un şampuanı ve duş jelinin sarhoş edici bir karışımı gibi kokuyordu. Jongin kendi kendine güldü ve bardağı kafasına dikti.

Sehun merakla Jongin’i izliyordu. aşk iksirini kimseden isteyemeyeceği için kendisi yapmak zorunda kalmıştı ve başarılı olup olmadığından emin değildi. yanlışlıkla Jongin’i tavus kuşuna dönüştürecek bir iksir de yapmış olabilirdi.

Jongin bir saniyeliğine suratını buruşturdu, ardından boğazını tuttu. Yüzü hafiften morarmaya başlamıştı, nefes alamıyor gibiydi. Sehun yardımına koşmak için ileri atıldı fakat o duruma müdahale edemeden Jongin eski haline dönmüştü bile. Bir süre bakıştılar. Sehun iksirin işe yarayıp yaramadığını anlayamamıştı.

Jongin birden bire sırıtmaya başladı ve Sehun’u belinden kendine doğru çekerek yanağına sesli bir öpücük kondurdu. Bütün Slytherin masası şok içerisinden nefesini tutmuştu. Pekala, arkadaş olmaları kabul edilebilirdi ama Kim Jongin hangi hakla biricik prenslerine sulanırdı?

Sehun şaşkınlık içerisindeydi, Jongin’in göğsüne yaslı olduğunu, onun güçlü kalp atışlarını dinleyerek ancak fark edebilmişti. Kafasını kaldırmaya çabaladı ama Jongin büyük elleriyle tekrardan göğsüne yaslanmasını sağladı.

“Hunie, sen ne zamandan beridir bu kadar sevimlisin? Şu küçük kulaklarına bak, sadece sarıldığımız için kıpkırmızı oldular, sence öpsem ne renge dönerler?”

Sehun panikle geri çekilmeye çabaladı ama belindeki eller fazla güçlüydü.

“Bıraksana oğlum çocuğu, Slytherin’ler ananı sikecek!”

Jongin’in en yakın arkadaşlarından biri olan Taemin genç Gryffindor’u geriye çekmeye çabaladı ama başaramadı. Jongin’in aşk dolu bakışları kucağındaki çocuktan başkasını görmüyordu.

“Yakalayın lan ırz düşmanını! Sehun abiye dokunmanın bedelini kanıyla ödesin!”

Alt sınıflardan bir Slytherin’in sesi yemek salonunda yankılandı. Şimdi tüm masalar onlara dönmüştü. Gryffindor’lar da arkadaşlarını korumak için Slytherin masasının başında birikmeye başlamıştı.

Sehun sesin sahibine baktı, Haechan yüzünde haylaz bir sırıtışla geri plandaydı, büyük ihtimalle çıkan kaosu keyifle izleyecekti. Sehun iç çekti. Johnny’nin küçük kardeşi olmasaydı veledi çoktan lanetlemişti.

Jongin suratında ciddi bir ifadeyle konuştu.

“Merak etme aşkım, sevgilin ve ruh eşin Kai seni herkesten koruyacak.”

_Sevgilin ve ruh eşin ha…_

Sehun bu kelimeleri duymak için ölebilirdi ama şu an nedense kulağa doğru gelmiyordu. Sonuçta Jongin bu kelimeleri ona kendi isteğiyle değil, iksirin etkisiyle söylüyordu.

Jongin Sehun’u kucağına aldı ve koşturmaya başladı. Arkasından gelen kalabalığın farkındaydı, bu yüzden hızını arttırdı ve nefes nefese kalmayı umursamayarak merdivenleri tırmandı. Sehun bu yolun nereye gittiğini biliyordu. Jongin kimsenin onları bulamayacağı bir yer keşfetmişti. İhtiyaç odası.

Duvarda beliren kapı kendi kendine açıldı ve onlar girdikten sonra hızla kapandı. Arkalarından koşturan herkes dışarıda kalmıştı, sesleri bile duyurmuyordu. İhtiyaç odası onları dış dünyadan tamamen soyutlayan bir ortam yaratmıştı.

Jongin derin nefesler alarak sehun’u kucağından indirdi ve en yakın koltuğa bıraktı, ardından da yanına oturdu. Dip dibelerdi, bacakları birbirine yapışıktı, sehun utançtan kafasını kaldıramıyordu ama kaldırsaydı burnunun Jongin’inkiyle sürtüşeceğini biliyordu. Kalbi heyecanla çarpıyordu, sevdiği adamla birlikteydi fakat bir sıkıntı vardı: sevdiği adamın aşkı yapaydı. Sehun dudağını ısırdı. Jongin’in bu halde kalmasını istemiyordu ama biraz olsun tadını çıkaracaktı.

Jongin Sehun’un çenesini okşadı ve alt dudağını dişlerinin arasından kurtardı. Sehun’un yanakları kıpkırmızıydı.

“Aşkım, benden utanma. Benim yanımda güvendesin, Kai seni koruyacak.”

Sehun kaşlarını çattı.

“Neden kendine Kai diyorsun? Senin ismin Jongin ve benim tek arkadaşımsın.”

Jongin kafasını olumsuz anlamda salladı. Flörtöz gülümsemesi dudaklarında olsa da gözleri Sehun’un anlamlandıramadığı duygularla doluydu.

“Aşkım için herkesin sevdiği popüler ve havalı Kai olacağım. Sen de bunu istemez misin güzelim? Benimle birlikte olmak isteyen herkes Kai’yle birlikte olmak istedi. Sen istemiyor musun?”

Jongin bir cevap beklemeden diğerinin dudaklarına yöneldi. Sehun hayalindeki o dolgun dudaklara kavuşmak üzereydi fakat bir sorun vardı. Sehun Kai’yi istemiyordu. sehun’un istediği kişi o kitap okurken snitchle oynayan, Sehun’un patronusunun şirinliği yüzünden ağlayan, rameni yanlışlıkla burnuna kaçıran Kim Jongin’di.

Jongin göğsüne aldığı darbeyle yere düştü ve ne olduğunu anlayamadan büyüyle vücuduna ipler dolandı. Hareket edemiyordu.

“Levicorpus!”

Sehun’un ağzından çıkan büyüyle bedeni havalandı. Şimdi boşlukta süzülüyordu.

“Nini, her şey için özür dilerim, büyük ihtimalle Madam Pomfrey seni kendine getirdikten sonra benden nefret edeceksin. Sadece… başkasını değil sadece beni sevmeni istemiştim. Umarım… her şeyin ardından hala arkadaş kalabiliriz.”

Sehun asasıyla Jongin’i havada döndürdü ve kapıya sürükledi. Genç Gryffindor anında paniklemişti.

“Sehun dur! Madam Pomfrey’ye gitmeden ne problemin varsa çözebiliriz! Dursana ya!”

Sehun havadaki çocuğun sözlerini duymazdan gelerek kapı koluna asıldı fakat ne kadar zorlarsa zorlasın çıkamamıştı.

“Sen büyü yapabiliyorsan ben de yapıyorum küçük peri. Şimdi beni yere indir. Konuşmamız gerekenler var.”

Sehun Jongin’in kendisine hitap şekliyle içinin titrediğini hissetse de aldırmadı, söylediklerinin sahte olduğunu biliyordu.

“Sehun indir beni dedim! Madam Pomfrey’ye gitmeme falan gerek yok bana ne içirdiğini biliyorum!”

Sehun durakladı. Jongin ne yaptığını biliyor muydu yani? Asasını bir kez daha salladı ve iplerin çözülmesiyle Jongin yere çakıldı. Şükür ki fazla yüksekte değildi.

Oflayarak yerden kalktı ve Sehun’a pis pis baktı. Ardından sendeleyerek koltuğa ilerledi ve oturduktan sonra yanını pat patlayarak Sehun’u çağırdı. Slytherinli güzel, bir anlığına duraklasa da kafasını eğerek yanına oturmuştu.

Utanıyordu, deliler gibi utanıyordu. Jongin ne haltlar yediğini biliyordu.

Sehun’un başı eğik durduğunu gören Jongin iç çekti ve Sehun’un elini elleri arasına aldı. Bir yandan parmaklarıyla oynuyor bir yandan aklındaki cümleleri toparlıyordu.

“Nasıl fark ettin?”

Sehun’un sorusuyla iç çekti.

“Portakal suyu bu hayatta sevdiğim tek şey gibi kokmaya başlayınca tabii ki de şüphelendim. Sonra sen beni ikna etmek için aegyo yapınca neler olduğunu anladım. Ayrıca amortentia içip içmediğimi fark edecek kadardır da bu okulda okuyorum.”

Sehun kafasını kaldırıp ona baktı.

“Peki aşk iksiri olduğunu bilmene rağmen neden içtin?”

Jongin Sehun’un çenesinden tutarak kendisine bakmasını sağladı. Küçük olanın gözleri yaşlarla doluydu, dökülmeyi bekliyorlardı. Jongin baş parmağıyla gözlerden süzülen bir damlayı yakaladı. Sehun’u böyle görmek kalbini kırsa da konuşmaları gerekiyordu.

“Çünkü iksirden etkilenmeyeceğimi biliyordum. Amortentia çoktan aşık olmuş kişileri etkilemez Sehun. Peki sen neden bana aşk iksiri içirdin? Seni defalarca kez randevuya çıkardım, senden hoşlandığımı anlamış olmalıydın.”

Sehun şaşkınlıkla bakakaldı. Ne yani Jongin kendisinden mi hoşlanıyordu? Ne randevusundan bahsediyordu? Hogsmeade’de kaymak birası içmeyi randevu olarak görüyor olamazdı değil mi? Gözlerindeki yaşlar daha fazla dayanamayıp süzülmeye başladı. Bir anda hıçkırarak ağlamaya başlamıştı. jognin’in koluna bir tane vurdu.

“Seni aptal! Beni seviyorsan neden o kızın çıkma teklifini kabul edeceğini söyledin? Ben… seni kaybetmekten korktum.”

Sehun’un yüksek sesi sonlara doğru azalarak tamamen kaybolmuştu. Şimdi kayıp bir kedi yavrusu gibi Jongin’e bakıyordu.

Jongin güzel Veela’ya sıcacık bir gülümsemeyle baktı ve onu kolları arasına alarak sarıldı. Sehun aşırı tatlıydı. Ağlarken bile o kadar güzeldi ki Jongin onu tek lokmada yutabilirdi.

“Sehun… sevdiğim tek kişi sensin. Sadece seni biraz kışkırtmak istemiştim. Üzgünüm, kalbini kıracağımı düşünmemiştim.”

Sehun iç çekti ve Jongin’in yakasına yapıştı, gözleri hala ıslak olsa da içlerinde hüzün yoktu. tam tersi hınzırlıkla doluydu.

“Her şey açıklığa kavuştuğuna göre amortentia etkisinde olduğunu sandığım ana geri dönebilir miyiz? Sanki bir şeyler yapmak üzereydik de.”

Jongin hafifçe güldü ve Sehun’u belinden tutup kendine çekerek göğüslerini birleştirdi, aralarında mesafe kalmamıştı. Büyük olan burnunu hafifçe Sehun’unkine sürttü. Anın tadını olabildiğince çıkarmak istiyordu.

“Oh Sehun, seni seviyorum.”

Sehun Jongin’in dudaklarına minik bir öpücük kondurdu ve gülümsedi.

“Seni seviyorum, Kim Jongin. Ha, bir de, bütün Slytherin’ler seni öldürmek için ihtiyaç odasının önünde bekliyor.”


End file.
